Harry Potter and the Sea Giants
by c.jamous
Summary: as Good in this world never really dies, evil dose not fade away for they are both bound to coexist in this world as it is in the magical world , years after the death of he who must not be named , it seem something is bound to be awaken again.
1. A Perfect Life

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea**

It was the night before the Finals of the "Quidditch_ world cup"_, Harry Potter and his Wife Ginny were sitting just at the window of the **VIP** tent, just looking at the stars outside, and hugging looking at their kids lying in bed sleeping peacefully.

Harry just smiled after he looks at the stars, kiss his wife smoothly and just got up and carry her to bed, as the door slightly shut behind them, and the candles just turned off magically we can see from the window that life is good, it seem our friend finally is living his dream.

But not all things that seem to be perfect are perfect, and from a distance, right beyond the fireworks from the Weasleys shop that is lighting the world Cup skies above, dragons and rockets, deep in the edges of the dark forest in Hogwarts something is trying to awake, and some things that should not have been forgotten are becoming legends.

Back in the shadows, from the fallen leaves of the trees at night, voices still heard, screams, glances of the past still lives in these shadows, a boot from the calm lake next to Hogwarts is stepping out, walking on the dry rocks, pieces of weed from the lake drop off as he walk, face cannot be seen as darkness cover the identity of the mysterious man.

As that man walk, trees move from his way, branches dry off, draw out scared, spiders run from his way as he reach that same spot of that mysterious day, right where the memories draw us to the same place where who must not be named struck an **avada kedavra **on the Young Harry potter only to kill a part of him.

As darkness is drawn out from the ground where harry were lying, and enter that man body, the man fades again into the lake mysteriously, no words, no trace except some dead branches on the ground.

The night passed , morning came, birds are singing at the window of harry oldest son Albus waking him as he slowly open his eyes and got up putting his glasses , it seem his low vision are passed along from his father .

Running out of his room, his mother cooking some waffles and dad reading the daily prophet in the kitchen, Albus morning his father and mother as he run outside is his pajamas and slippers not caring about eating from that delicious waffles of his mother.

Harry as he look at his wife told her" _don't look at me, he must got that from you, I love your waffles "_and eat one.

Outside life is pretty , colorful grass of spring time , kids and people everywhere preparing for the big night , Albus just trying to chase some birds playing outside , running … and almost hit a strange man , grey robe , tall , white beard and a fairly pointy hat , as we don't see his face , we can hear the old man telling young Albus to be careful as he walk , Albus as he look a bit scared the old man offer him a chocolate frog , as he walk away and disappear in the crowds , we can hear Ginny Weasley calling her son back , as he look puzzled and run back home.

As Albus enter the tent Ginny saw the chocolate in his hands and look mad a bit, Albus you won't eat that frog before breakfast put that away right this instant and eat your plate.

And as a good son, Albus look sad, put the package down on the table and started to eat his plate as his sister and brother came to the table and saw the package of chocolate and were excited but face their mother looking at them and sit tight on the table as harry look back at Ginny and back at his kids assuring them that after breakfast they will all go and get some.

Time passed the frog forgotten on the table from excitement ,suddenly the package had a bump on its own , humping on the table , falling on the floor, as no one notice , it get into Albus room , and into his jacket that was hanging on the back of the half open door there.

Harry taking his family to the market as promised , Ginny carrying her daughter and harry holding his sons hands, walking, smiling, talking, we could see some tents selling magical stuff and a paper on the ground is blown with piece of the daily prophet on it show _**" Muggle farmer found dead wrapped in branches in suburbs London" .**_

They have arrived to the shop , the Weasleys shop , everyone can imagine the chaos in that tent , flying small planes, love potions, jokes and from all the faces , Ron is at the shop helping his brothers , of course his family is helping , Hermione , now a stunning woman is helping in the books section , seeing harry they both go to see him and greet him , as the attention is not with them anymore with Albus sneaking out of his father's hand and wandering in the shop seem to stand In front of the Chocolate frog stand , as we can see the kids all trying to get one , Albus just waiting his turn , he bumped again to what it seem the same man from the market earlier , this time the man voice seem strangely familiar to us asking Albus what is he doing there, and Albus saying " Getting my chocolate frog", and the strange man replying , oh well , it seem they are all out today .

Young Albus looking back to the stand , and sadly puzzled to see the stand is empty now , the man approach him , without seeing his face but reaching with his hand, that have a familiar scar on it , and holding Albus chin up and saying , well maybe another time young one , don't forget to check your pockets .

As Albus say nothing in there I won't get any, and he put his hands in his pocket and was surprised to find the chocolate frog in his pocket. Albus took it out and looked again to the old man to find out he disappeared.

Albus took refuge under the stairs there , it seem his father passion for the quiet hiding place of his father is reaching up with him fast, next to a box , Albus open the card box, only to find out it is empty, nothing inside.

Albus is now sad closes the card again , and put it on the floor , and put his hands on his cheeks in despair , no chocolate or card for him today , and then bump, the card jump , as he looked afraid he try to touch it , but it jumped again , so he hold it with both his hands, and open it , something strange somewhat happen as from it a frog came out , as Albus delighted as he catch it and put it in his mouth in content , the card bumped again.

As he looked the card is glowing a bit , for he forgot to take his card , he turn the package and took out the card , it was an Dumbledore Card , sadly he was not in the window , empty card ; he put it in his pocket and away to his parents.


	2. A Forgotten Stone

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 2)**

Night came again , it is the night of the finals , everyone in a hurry , harry and his family just in a hurry to get out of the tent to reach their places, Victor Krum is playing tonight , the Bulgarians are again in the finals and he always been a fan .

All the family is out , meeting Ron and Hermione in front of the tent all waiting Albus that is searching for his Dumbledore card that cannot seem to be found , at last he went without it as his mom call in hurry .

Harry talking to Ron in the way, asking about the family trip to Bulgaria to visit his brother, he had a nasty accident and hurt his face in a battle with a dragon there, and he was worry.

In the back of the picture and way behind the families, a wind blow in the sky and seem suspicious, and the wind reaches Hermione that feel something not right turn to see who or what is behind and found nothing , Ginny notice and ask , but there is nothing behind , nothing .. And they continue walking.

As they arrive and take their places in the **VIP** place, the show began with a big bang, Bulgarian style, and as they cheer and look happy … the wind blow again away from them, taking us again to the Hogwarts

The black forest, as the earth tremble again we see crows flying out from the trees. an old man walking with a light near the lake is seeing something … arriving slowly he try to put light on it , but just as he came to see anything , he try to scream but suddenly all went silence as he fall on the ground and something pull him toward the water .

Again the footsteps of someone out from the lake, walking into the dead black forest. This time to walk from the place harry was shot, walking, walking with darkness, until he stop suddenly … he cast a spell:" _**luminous pasty"**_ as he say them, shadows from his wand eject themselves, showing harry walking backward.

As the man follow Harry, till the place where his mother and father appeared to him.

What was forgotten once, seem to be remembered here, as a stone, a base of the tale of the three brothers was left to be forgotten. The resurrection stone is buried between rocks as Harry dropped it from his hands… the man wave his wand carrying it from the ground and then disappear again in the water.

Back to the game that is almost over the Bulgarians are wining. Albus that cheer with his dad , notice someone in the crowd , someone in front of him , someone that look from far strangely familiar with his white to grey beard , as Albus trying to look at the old man , something happen and all the crowd are in silence .. Albus look up, as the sky generate a dark cloud at the shape of a dragon, Ginny look at harry in fear, Harry ask Ron if his brothers have a new trick, but Ron looked more afraid than harry, as the crowd start running left and right, they fear their family, and they hug all each other as the dragon begin to hit the stadium, and they Apparate to London


	3. Go Home and Forget

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 3)**

At the first glance, all seem remembered, they all look afraid, puzzled, what happened? harry looking at Hermione , is that ?... and Hermione said : No , that sign was different , Ron push through , I seen that sign before, I just cannot remember where.

Ginny hug the kids , we need to get somewhere safe , as the children look afraid , the girls are crying and Ron is trying to comfort them Hermione , we should go to your parent place Ron .

Harry intervenient and say , let us not freak out , we don't know what that is , let us go home and rest and we will see after maybe it is someone doing a joke.

Ginny follow her husband and agree, as they take a breath , they walk to the side of the road , and they push a brick on the wall as a magical bus arrive to pick them up , but strangely he don't stop , and pass them in a flash.

Ron, stupid bus, let us take a normal cab home, I am sick of all those crazy people


	4. Albus and the Darkness

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 4)**

The night is passing, harry and his wife are trying to put their kids in bed, after Ginny decided to put a charm around there house it seem harry understand her completely and help.

Passing through time that night, worry harry cannot sleep as he sit in the living room, looking at the fire place, glances of the past come through his head, seeing the face of Voldemort dying, only to wake up from all of those on Ginny's touch on his shoulder, it seem she understand our worrying father, she hug him, and offer him a cup of tea that seem to draw a smile on his face.

And before that night is over, right on the break of dawn, seem to the sun send a sparkle of fire in the sky over Hogwarts, fire of a certain unknown shape. Suddenly a strong knock on harry potter home, as the door almost break and harry rush to the door , it is not a fear that draw on Harry's face , but a smile and even a laugh and comfort that draw him to rush to hug our beloved Hagrid that show in the doorsteps.

Hagrid in the living room, head almost hitting the ceiling, come in as harry ask him too, as he looked a bit not at ease Hagrid look at harry, as Ginny notice and they suddenly ask what is wrong.

It was very strange last night, Hagrid telling harry, and the Aurors could not track the responsible of the last night. As they sip a tea cup, out there we could hear a thunder in the horizon. Hagrid is a bit worry as harry lookup to his old friend trying to know what is wrong, as Hagrid finally talked, he said: harry, there is more dark, more powerful then Voldemort harry, back in the ancient times, it was different, and few even of us remember, most of the stories are myths, legends, even Unknown to most of us.

Ginny sobbing the tea, asked Hagrid what and who should we talk to, as harry exclaimed:" Dumbledore is dead, who else would we turn to "and Hagrid reply " true, but ….. I think we should visit his brother **Aberforth Dumbledore** , he is in town you know, and there is some things that you should hear from him personally

As Ginny heard, she was worry about the kids, what will we do? As Hagrid suggested Hogwarts of course with Professor Mcgonagall.

It is in that time as they were speaking , that from the back window of the house , something enter the room, at the floor unseen , wrap his way to Albus bed room , where Albus pet ferret is lying on the bed at the feet of Albus, as the darkness slip , harry and his wife are unaware of the danger , slipping crawling like a snake, surpass the ferret and climb the bed side ready to get into Albus from his head side , as Albus turn in his bed , the dark spark ready , shoot himself in his heart , as young Albus open his eyes that are turning black glowing , the ferret started to scream , as Ginny shut harry and run to the bed room only to see her son floating over the bed with black eyes, Scream and try to run to him, but like a force field surround him pushing his mother away, harry try to cast a spell , " **Bombarda maxima** " the spell blow in the room but nothing happen as the force field seem to absorb the spell and grow more.

Hagrid to shut them off the room, and yell to harry not to cast more spells, you can't harry, you can't… Hagrid yell, the more spells you shoot it with, the more powerful it will be come.

The Auror now in Harry's home, Ginny devastated as harry is holding her other son and daughter, I am taking those two to Hogwarts at once.

Harry, thanking Hagrid trying to talk to the person in charge, trying to know what is going to happen to his son.

The Auror head, after introducing himself, Mr Smith, informed harry that the Auror has decided to move his son, in a very secure location inside the ministry as he is not allowed to disclose any further information, his son is now under the protection of the ministry of defense, and until this issue is solved he is not allowed access to his son for his safety as well as his son.

Ginny sobering, we need to see Dumbledore brother now, harry our son …

As harry holding his wife, they see his son being dragged by some peoples with their wands, outside then put a bubble around and disappear into the thin air.

The night came it seem on Hogwarts Hagrid is entering the school where Professor Mcgonagall is waiting Hagrid with a light in her hand, and showing him inside, and to be quick , as a storm in the horizon appear to be coming, and a voice of a wolf is echoing in the dark forest.

It is time to wake, from the dark rocks somewhere, in some unknown parts of this world, a voice is heard. It is time to wake. and as the sea near going rough , waves hitting the rocks , elevating to meters in the sky, lighting hitting those water and rocks, darkness slip in from deep in the rocks, worms rush out as the darkness touch those rocks.

The voice again rise up this time, as a giant figure of man with a trident appear in front of those rocks , trying to hit the sky with his spear , it seem a battle is held , as the lighting hitting the trident , at last after a battle , the giant explode into the water .. and the trident that was appearing in water , suddenly shrink as he flow deep in the ocean , turning to a branch , a dead branch that float again on the surface , and we see the waves take it deep into the sea, and from the deep ocean, we see blood surfacing , the giant is dead.


	5. The Dragons Of Taiba

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 5)**

Calm is the wind now , the meadows in Bulgaria are sleeping with the calm gentle wind that pass , Hermione standing there, closing her arms , worrying , and looking to the horizon , as her husband come from behind , comfort her saying in his Weasley way , want to go see harry? Hermione hug him, and say nothing as we see some dragons in the sky passing, one in particular dropped one single blood drop that touch the floor branches near dry out and turn into coal.

Back in Diagon harry and Ginny are covering their heads, walking with Hagrid to a spot that is well remembered, the place where it all began, Olivanders wand shop, surprisingly repaired, Harry enters the shop to expect the old man to appear, but instead a young man with glasses so thick appear, he greet them, and refer to himself as the grandson of the old man, he owns his shop, yes an Ollivander running the shop always,

It cannot be, the famous harry potter in my shop? the man is astonished with the idea that he keep removing his glasses to check on them both , as Hagrid looked around , and at last he speaks, we need to see the old man , you know the old man ? and winkle at him , as the man exclaim , oh , yes, here in the back, come, come, as they pass through behind the counter, into the back as he open a cabinet , and enter only to close behind him , harry open the door to see it empty, Hagrid push harry , com on harry enter , as harry enter and the door closed , the floor disappeared, and he fall endlessly into a tunnel , left and right , left and right , only to find himself landing on a couch in what appear to be **Hogsmeade , ** a little after Hagrid landed next and Ginny next to him ,** Aberforth**looking at the painting of his dead sister, smoking a pipe, saying no words, as harry trying to talk to him and he seem silence is a way as after a few minutes, and a trip to the window to watch the storm coming ,** Aberforth** asks Harry , what do you know of sea giants ? As harry replied by nothing, a familiar voice is heard, the famous know it all voice from across the room, Hermione of course, sea Giants? They are a myth, aren't they?

As Hagrid say to her, actually they exist, not in great numbers after Voldemort battle with them, killing almost the entire species. Harry, there are some things so deep in this world, that we only scratched the surface of it, **Aberforth **looked at harry while talking**, ** Voldemort did not only did what we all think he done .Ginny , what you mean by that ? **Aberforth **talk to Hermione, you still have the book that my brother gave you? Of course, I carry it with me all the time, and she reached her arm all in her case looking for the book, take it out, and gave it to **Aberforth. **

As he open the book, and turned it into a specific page, gave the book to Ron, and ask him to read. Ron, looked a bit puzzled but read it.

"**The Dragons of Taiba** "


	6. Welcome to Taiba

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 6)**

**The Dragons of Taiba**

Hermione, why don't you read it for us, as Aberforth calmly looking at the Horizon , and smoke his pipe , the lighting is hitting outside, even the picture of his sister is scared this time .

Hermione took the book , and try to read but the words disappear as she try to read, the story itself disappeared, she is scared , I didn't do anything , Harry is trying to calm her , as Ron too , but Aberforth is calm **. It has begun!**

Ginny, what has begun? Someone please answer me. What will happen to my child?

Hagrid is trying to calm her as she is crying , but Aberforth turn , and ask everyone to calm down , and as he look at his sister picture , he tell her , it is time ! She go away again, and Aberforth, looked at the rest, and ask Harry, how do you think my brother found the Elder Wand? The stone of resurrection, and your father how he found the clock of invisibility, my brother gave it to him. as his sister came back and the picture open he urge them to go in , and as they do , the house itself turn into a very old place , rotten woods, no sign of life , the picture itself break into the floor and shatter in many pieces. As they walk , the path behind them disappear , they notice and fasten their steps, as they got out in a cave somewhere , the path disappear , Aberforth say, welcome to **Taiba**.

Ron, where is this place? Aberforth, it is not time for questions Weasley, come we must hurry , as they walk in a wood , Aberforth wave his wand , and some force field open , and they go in and disappear and we see them in another cave , this time old , with nothing in it all dark , moist , with spiders ! , as Ron freak out:" Why Spiders!" Hermione cast a Maximus lummox spell to drive off the spells and illuminate the cave.

And then everyone was amazed , they saw on the wall , 2 drawing almost alive , moving on the walls , of 2 dragons, 1 black , 1 white , ( like the yin and yang) moving in circles, never touching .

Aberforth , these are the dragons of Taiba !


	7. The White Dragon Amulet

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 7)**

**The White Dragon Amulet. **

Aberforth waved his wand , and the cave turned into a very comfortable place , with a fire place , and everything , even the rock turned into a chair for him as he sit on it facing the wall where the dragons are.

As he put his wand in his head, and retrieve a memory , he cast it into a small pool of water in the center of the cave , but this time , it blast all over the cave , dragging everyone into the memory.

As kids , me and Dumbledore were very close, we played together , we did everything together, our parents were simple folks , as we see 2 kids wondering in the woods somewhere , as their parents are yelling their names, they seem to not care , his sister is alive, they are playing outside.

Dumbledore always was passionate about magic, reading, investigating, one day in the woods, between dead branches , he found the Tetanus fungus , a very rare fungus that few exists in these woods, but when he took it , something else is to be found , a rocky type of amulet , my brother immediately recognize the symbol on it , the white dragon of Taiba. As a flash back take us to the past Dumbledore wearing this amulet, no one bother look more deeply into the carving of a dragon on it.

The Amulet had special powers. It give you knowledge of time, future, past, and it is said to the holder have the power to overcome death.

Ron, how is that? If Dumbledore had it, how could Malfoy killed him? Harry, I saw him die, I was there, at the time of his death, Aberforth interrupted, had not the amulet with him. Hermione I remember, he did not, Hagrid, I put it in his last place, you know his grave.

Aberforth said, we must obtain the amulet before the enemy does. Harry, what enemy? Aberforth, the king of the sea of giants. Lord of the deep dark place of the sea, Holder of …. Ginny, the other dark dragon Amulet.

Aberforth shake his head as the memory now fade from the kid playing with the amulet.


	8. the path to Nimfus

**Harry Potter and the Giants of the Black Sea (chapter 9)**

**The path to Nimfus **

It was a simple evening; the suburbs of London, nothing out of the ordinary, a small cat pass by, an old woman walking heavily on the sidewalk between the houses.

All seem ordinary, until a small breeze push the old woman hair knocking off her pink hat from her head. It seem someone Apparate next to her somewhere. However, we could not see it; the only thing to see was a train of spiders, small spiders walking in a lane out of some hole in the sidewalk and into the lawn of some house.

The as footsteps approach that housethe man could not approach the door , a strange force field block his way , as we slowly see his face , with a beard , and he walk away in the shadows.

Back in the ministry of magic, the department of mysteries. As the keeper, Ron dad walk in the dark suspecting something. We can see something is surrounding him, but he do not know what. as he pass it , we don't know where or what this entity want to go , it strangely became familiar to us the place, the place where the first battle happened , where **Sirius black** died, and his body was taken by the artifact that slowly became the interest of the entity.

As the entity body became aware and his boots touch the floor , he approach the artifact and on top there is this small hole , a hole that fit something , something found in the words before, the resurrection stone.

As the stone touch the artifact , the doorway to someplace light up , and the man pass through although alarm go in the ministry as the portal is activated . The man pass in, the portal deactivate.

A crime scene in the ministry, everyone is amazed of what happened, how it could be activated? the minister is asking an Auror. The Auror reply, we cannot deny the truth now, the portal cannot be activated from the other side, it was activated from this side.

The minister reply, harry potter need to be notified. Send him an owl, we need to talk. As the Auror decline , as it is important matter like this , he will go himself and talk to him , and the minister agree.

Back in the cave , where Aberforth was with harry and the others, the Auror set foot in Aberforth house that seem old and demolished , and he wave his wand to light up the place, and found no one . As he was leaving he turn and see the portrait is missing. In addition, think... In addition, he Apparate just in the cave after he freak everyone, they calm down when they see him.

A little panic, it is ok, I am from the ministry, good thing I know Dumbledore tricks so I can reach you.

Aberforth, why? What is wrong, but the Auror said, not you, but harry, as they froze, the Auror said, the path the **Nimfus **has been opened.


	9. Dumbledore Past

Chapter 9

Harry exclaiming, what is the path to Nimfus? What is Nimfus anyway?

Ron interrupted harry in a calming voice I heard about that in the past, when you know after the battle with you and Voldemort in the ministry, I heard them talking about it, Dumbledore was there too.

And what does that have to do with my son being held in the ministry? Harry explained with a growing anger

Aberforth put his hands on harry shoulder and shake his head. Calm down harry, in an assuring voice.

As Ginny hold harry in the corner of that cave, the Auror say to Aberforth: it seem we own him an explanation Aberforth. I believe that was Dumbledore would want us to do.

Aberforth shaking his head. For that we don't know much harry, I can tell you some, but for the rest you need to get it elsewhere.

Harry exclaiming, elsewhere where?

Hagrid get into the conversation, no one knows harry exactly, as Hagrid say the words, the Auror interrupt and say: actually harry, no one knows exact details except Dumbledore himself and he did not tell anyone.

Aberforth in a sad voice walking the room: not even me.

Hagrid approach harry and the rest and said, Dumbledore lost his sister to that passage you know?

Harry astonished! WHAT? You mean she died as Sirius did?

Hagrid, in a sad voice, yes Dumbledore made me swear not to tell you or tell anyone that is.

Hagrid:" it all happened a long time ago when I was young; I did not know Dumbledore in that time. He was young too a young man, I was passing through the dark forest on my way when I heard the scream of a young girl. I ran to see as some shadow from a strange artifact glued to the trunk of a tree consumed her. As Dumbledore ran beside me and try to save her, the shadow throw him to the trees. And took his sister in the passage, there was nothing I can do it all happened in second.

Dumbledore woke up later, I took him to my cabin as he woke up he was hysterical once he knew she is gone. Took me a bit to calm him down.

**Aberforth added**: he was determined to go through that passage to recover something, she knew he will die, she did not tell him that night and took the potion and tried to go through herself , unfortunately , she potion did not work to shield her . We both lost her. He loved her so much that it destroyed him and he became vague and mysterious person. Away from anyone, he did not solely trust.

**Hagrid**: Well now, you know harry, we do not know much about that passage or why Dumbledore had it removed years later to the ministry of magic, but Dumbledore knew Voldemort would attach that night and he will be near the passage that is how we knew you and your friends will be there. It is like he knew what Voldemort was planning all along .

Harry, Voldemort wanted the passage. But why? And once he controlled the ministry you mean he used the passage?

The Auror replied, no one knows for sure, but we know that at some point a lot of sectors in the ministry were sealed off no one knows anything .

Harry interrupt, so now what? What we are going to do now?

Aberforth, harry it is very difficult for me to remember those past events. However, it happen that I know a place, if there is any hope you get an answer you will find it there. Nevertheless, it is impossible to get in that place without a price.

Ginny asked: where is that?

Aberforth with a very serious face: Olympus the record keeper.

Hagrid, but it is forbidden, no one know even where it is to go there.

As Hagrid was talking the Auror said: I am afraid not even the ministry can help you with that harry we are sorry , we have no information of that place . And if even it exist … we have no knowledge about it but know this , even you wanted to get it in the minister of magic denied all access to that passage .

Hagrid, harry, come see... And he show him something in the horizon... A form … a snake made of clouds, moving in the sky slowly with lightning.


	10. The Fog

**Chapter 10**

As our friends are left watching the sky, back in some remote town in Ireland, a dog is running to an old crumbling house, the weather is not nice at all in these regions, but the residents are custom to those winds. Then something strange happen in the horizon, as the lightning strike, a woman, fairly old got out and talking to the dog .

He have returned... oh come on peter stop wandering around and get yourself together will you?

And the dog transformed to a man walking in the house and putting something on the table.

The woman, walk as talking to her boy, the key must not be found.. As the man stand next to the kitchen, the house start to change. The appearance from outside turn to a rock as the inside stay the same.

The woman don't seem to be happy at all, as she talk to the man, we are not invisible to his power you know . Keep a low profile

The man talks this time: it has been a long time mother, don't worry about me. And the woman turn to him frustrated and say: I worry the rest of the world if that... That thing found this key.

As the man smile: he will not mother do not worry.

Back with harry sitting, lifting a coal with his wand and thinking. As Ginny sobbing with Hermione calming her, Ron seem interested in something.

Ron: we need to find a cure for Albus; Ginny will not take much as she is nearly fading out.

Harry: there is nothing we can do; they blocked our access to him.

Ron:" when did that stopped us? , harry we got into the ministry with you know who is controlling it

Harry:" even we did this Ron, even we got to him, what could we do? We know nothing on how to cure him

Ron:" yeah I have been thinking of that

As Aberforth sitting in that chair looking at the fire and smoking his pipe, and then looking at the walls with the dragons.

Hermione looking at the wall too as she see a symbol on the left corner a small drawing.

Harry? What is that?

Harry: what is what Hermione?

Hermione: that on the left

Aberforth: that is nonsense just an encryption of the one who did this drawing.

Hermione: it sa , and the symbol of the Gryffindor house. Who is A A A?

Aberforth:" I don't know someone I guess that drew this a long time ago

Harry:" sir, when exactly this was painted.

Aberforth: I don't know exactly, Dumbledore showed me this place a year before he died. Why?

As they are all puzzled harry walk to the painting, as he walk he can see the symbol a little glow , he asks : did you see that?

Ron: see what?

Harry: it shined somehow

Hermione: it did not harry

Harry: maybe … and he walk to the painting and he try to see it close as the symbol of glowing again , as he put his hands on it, it glowed and suddenly everyone disappear around him , the cave is now empty as before , just the drawing on the wall , but it is backward this time .

As harry walk around a little he see light from outside, and try to walk out. Then something grab him, something or someone. Grab him throw him on the floor, drag him to the corner behind a rock and as harry struggle, he put his hands on his mouth and say: shuuushh… he will hear us.

Harry: who will hear us? Take your hands off me.

As the strange person shush him, again they heard a trembling. As harry shut up and them both peak from behind the rock .harry see something familiar. Glowing in the back of the cave. A cup, golden. With jewels on it …

As the voices seem to be down, they both breath …harry asks, who are you?

Fergus the name, former Auror, currently keeper of the fog.

Harry exclaimed, the fog. What is the fog? Where am I?

As Fergus is amazed: my dear man, you don't know where you are? How did you get here then?

Harry: through the painting. I just touched it.

Fergus: then you are in the FOG now, this place is out of time, it is the between life and death.

Harry: and what are you doing here

Fergus: making sure the dead stay dead and the living stay that very of course.

Harry: and what was that noise before?

Fergus: well that was the black dragon of course!

Harry: black dragon? What is he?

Fergus: my young boy, he is death!


	11. Deal with Death, Again

**Chapter 11**

Fergus, so what are you doing here anyway? No one come here without something being right or wrong

Harry, I do not now

Fergus, well you are here now, and preferably, not for long I think, you need to get the hell out of here and fast.

Harry: and how I do this?

Fergus: well the Lumos Fungus of course, you did bring one did you?

Harry: sir, I do not have it, and I do not know what it is.

Fergus: dear... I am afraid you are stuck here , either you live here like me all your life , or he find you in both cases , you are dead my boy .

Harry, I cannot die, not yet, I need to save my son.

Fergus: sorry... Cannot help you.

As they talk a trembling in the ground, happen. And Fergus is agitated. Oh dear he is coming.

Harry: hide me please. I cannot die.

Fergus: where will I hide you, look around; it is all a little cave you know...

Harry: I need to be back, please find me a way.

As he talk strings of darkness shine in the cave, and lights are on .An old tall man with a black robe enter the cave, he is pretty young and beautiful with the cape is off, as he walk the cave turn to the beautiful place it was when harry was with his friends.

As death walk in harry try to hide behind the rock almost not breathing.

Death sits, and say: Harry potter, the boy who escaped me twice, seem to be in my home strangely.

As harry stand up in fear and looking at him with his glowing black eyes.

Harry: sorry sir, I end up here by mistake.

Death: once as a little boy, and once as a young teen, and yet as a man, you are here at last.

Harry: I need to get back sir, my son is dying. I beg you.

Death: Oh, I love this. Begging for his son life, why should I help you? You have nothing to offer me.

Fergus: shall I light the beacon sir?

Death: you shall!

As Fergus leave the cave , we see him walk out of the cave to a hill near , and go up to a lighthouse and light some sort of a lamp that shined brightly all cross a dark sky .

Death: I find your presence amusing to me actually, and in his hands, turn a dark ball as harry reach for his wand and take it in front of his face trembling and saying I will not let you take me. Not now.

Death: magic don't work out here Mr. harry potter. Here I am magic. And his eyes glow as harry cast stupefy on him but nothing happen and death laugh a horrible scary laugh

Death: hahah you are amusing aren't you, however, I have something that I want if you are willing to pay of course

Harry: anything!

Death: really? well a long time ago , something was taken from me , by someone , of course I gave it to him , but I would like to get it back.

Harry: what is that? I do not have anything!

Death: really? Let us just say, your dad's clock of invisibility! … Perhaps? Your dad's clock in exchange for another chance! Of course, you know at last you all end up here. It is only a matter of time.

Harry thinking for a bit that he will lose his father's gift and gain nothing but his life and his son still in danger

Harry, how about my son!

Death: what about… your son? And he show him a ball with his son face on it glowing in his hands.

Harry: it was you is not it. You took away my son! , it was you who put him under your spell. You want it me to come here! Didn't you?

Death: cleaver boy ! Well that does not change anything does it? The clock for your life.

Harry: no, the clock for both our lives, my son and me!

Death: you are in no place to barging BOY! However, since I find you amusing and I have no use for the boy anymore. You can have your deal as soon as you sign here!

As they, talk a long piece of paper appear in front of harry, with his name in the end that harry reading.

Of course, any failure to commit to your end of the deal will give me power to get all your kids life!

Harry: don't worry you can have the bloody clock I do not need it anyway just give me something to sign with.

Death: hahah .. A contract here is signed with our blood you ignorant fool!

Harry cut his hands with a small rock on the floor and put it on the paper .as death read it for him .

It is for harry potter and his son to be free from death for now , and allowed to live normal lives till the natural end of their lives in exchange of dad old clock .

Harry: right!

Than death wave his robe that appear to be shredded around harry and they appear in front of his house where harry get in and get his father clock from under a table in the basement. And run back to death where he give it back as death put it on his robe, the robe fixes himself. And death bow to harry and say thanks, and slap his fingers

Harry was dragged back to the cave where his friends are worrying as he teleported back in the ground

Hermione: harry oh my god!

Ginny runs and hug him as Hagrid, Ron, and Aberforth gather around asking where he was and all the rest.

It was death! Death took our son; I gave him the clock to let us go both

Ginny: what? Our son is dead?!

Harry: no he is ok, he should be ok now.

Aberforth: what clock and what death?

Harry sitting as Ginny cover him with a blanket, tell them what happen with him and how all happened! As the Auror, appear again smiling.

Auror: he is OK, he just woke up, and we do not know what was wrong he just… woke up!

Harry: thank you

As they all gather around there son back in the ministry, harry hug Ginny and his son as Aberforth walk with the Auror,

Auror: it is nice he is unharmed, and it is over.

Aberforth: I am afraid; it is not over at all, I am afraid it is just beginning.


	12. End of part 1

**Chapter 12**

Harry walk toward Aberforth and they both walk through that corridor, the place where Voldemort battled with Dumbledore, and Aberforth says that he is glad that his son is ok, as harry say that they will go all of them to Romania for the moment and keep the children there away from everything.

Aberforth node his head , but seem worry , as harry exclaimed on the why , and Aberforth say : because all of this happening harry , and we have no clue on why , that is why I am wondering , see harry , we know Voldemort , we know little about how he got into power, how he could even gather such followers in such short time .

Harry , I really don't care about all these now , I have my family now to keep safe , Voldemort is dead . Gone, and nothing can change that.

Aberforth looking at harry , silence node his head and as harry walk away , look at his hand , where a ring seem strangely familiar , as we look a little more close, with the letter A on it.


End file.
